


That which you have and do not know

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Child of Surprise (The Witcher), Discussion of Abortion, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Jaskier begrudgingly admits to Yennefer that since she saved his life from the Djinn he owes her. She claims the Law of Surprise to get him to shut up. A messenger comes from the Countess de Stael. Geralt wishes he'd never met either of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, Geralt should have just left before Yennefer woke up. Instead he sat at the table, watching Jaskier help himself to any and all the food stores he could find. They really shouldnt be testing their luck, the mayor could come back at any moment with guards, but the Bard insisted they stock up on provisions, which apparently met stripping the pantry bare of everything editable. "If you keep engorging yourself on those honey cakes you'll shit yourself to death." He muttered, taking a drink of his ale. Jaskier paused, his cheeks full of cake before swallowing heavily. 

Yennefer rushed into the room just then, looking disheveled and worried. She stopped short when she saw them and a small sigh of relief just barely crossed her lips. He glanced up at her, eyes meeting hers and he smiled lightly. "Good morning." 

"Good morning...I...thought you'd..." She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" 

"Stocking up on provisions. Do you mind?" Jaskier asked over his shoulder as he pilfered the pantry. 

"It's not mine." Yennefer replied back, deadpan. Her attention was on Geralt again. "Are you leaving?" She asked almost hesitantly. She wasn't about to make a show of her emotions. The swirling void of restlessness that engulfed her every time she gazed upon the Witcher seemed to knock the breath from her lungs. 

"Soon." The Witcher replied. He looked up at her, forcing himself to meet those violet eyes. He felt it too. The restlessness made him grip the mug of ale tighter, and he tried to avoid the need that seemed to radiate off of her. He wanted her, right here on the table. He didnt care if Jaskier watched either. And the lust he could smell on her skin told him she wouldnt care either. He was about to get up, to grab for her waist, when Jaskier started talking. 

"So Yennefer..." The bard swallowed down another honeycake before stashing the remaining two in a saddlebag. "About you uh...saving my life." 

The sorceress scoffed. "What about it?" 

"Well...uh...since you saved me...it's kind of a life debt, right? Don't I...owe you." He was trying to keep his focus on packing away food and purposefully not look at her. 

"Geralt settled your debt." She replied, purposefully reaching into the saddle bag and grabbing the honeycakes he had tucked away. Jaskier squeaked in protest, but made no move to take them back. She bit into it, and found it sweet if dry in her mouth. Swallowing she raised an eyebrow at the Bard. "Besides, you have nothing I want." After a moment she added. "Not anymore." 

Jaskier twitched, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Right. Uh. But...but...you could still..." 

"Jaskier...it's been settled." Geralt finished his ale and got up from the chair. Purposefully putting space between himself and Yennefer, he made to grab the packed saddlebags. "Let's go." He stole a glance at the sorceress and saw her trying to contain the disappointment on her face. 

"I could offer you the law of surprise." The bard finally blurted out. 

Geralt clenched his jaw, eyes flashing. If he could've he'd have killed the bard right there for even saying those words. "Jaskier-" 

He was cut off by Yennefer snickering. "Again, bard, you have nothing I want, and anything you may have and not know isn't likely to be of value to me." She waved her hand dismissively, turning her attention back to Geralt. "Where will you go?"

"Into Temeria." The Witcher was still leering at the bard. He blinked and then looked her. "Uh..." He sighed. "Would you...like to travel with us to the next town?" 

Her face brightened before she could keep her emotions at bay. "I...should be getting out of here, at least. Give me a few minutes to pack and change." She gestured absently to her silver dressing gown. He nodded and she smiled.

When she left the room, Jaskier growled in indignation. "Just what in the name of Melitele do you think you're doing?" He gestured wildly and in anger. 

He blinked. "What?" 

"I'm trying to get rid of her! I don't want to ever see the crazy witch ever again!" 

Geralt snorted. "Why the fuck did you offer her the law of surprise then?" 

"Because I have to pay her or else she's gonna come back someday and make demands. As a favor or something. Besides, she's right, the only thing I have and don't know about is an extra tip at the next tavern or something." Jaskier continued to rave. 

The Witcher shook his head. "What is your problem with her?" 

"I told you! She threatened to cut off my cock!" The bard glared at the snicker this produced from the Witcher. "What?!" 

"Women and their husbands threaten to do that to you weekly. Or they did. Perhaps the Countess has kept your whoring in check." 

Jaskier opened his mouth, gasping with indignation once more. "I'll have you know-" he was cut off by Yennefer returning. She was now dressed in a black and gold dress, embroidered with filigree that laced from chest to waist. There were black and gold ribbons on the shoulders, the sleeves puffed slightly from shoulder to elbow. The bard was struck dumb for a moment. She looked at him expectantly before her eyes travelled to Geralt. 

"That's all you're bringing?" He asked, gesturing to the small black bag that hung from her shoulders. 

"This is all I need." She replied with a wink. "Magic." 

"Hmm." Geralt gave her a weary smile. 

Jaskier coughed. He glared at Geralt before turning back to Yennefer. "Yennefer please...take the law of surprise." There was begging in his voice that made the sorceress roll her eyes. "Please. It would...unburden me much."

"Oh alright bard, if it gets you to shut up." She finally said, waving dismissively. The witcher hissed, shaking his head. "What's wrong?" She looked at him with genunine confusion.

"Oh he's had a bad experience with the law of surprise." Jaskier muttered casually. 

"It's not a good idea." He shot the Bard a glare. 

"Oh come off it, Geralt. It's not I have a bastard child I don't-" he was cut off by a knocking at the kitchen door. "Know about. Who could that be?" Yennefer went over and opened the door, pulling it back to reveal a tired messenger who perked at seeing Yennefer. "Jaimeson?" Jaskier rasped, recognizing the young man. 

"Master Jaskier?" The man replied, eyebrows rising. "What...um...I..." He swallowed thickly and took a rolled piece of paper from his pouch. Jaskier instantly recognized the wax seal. He turned to Yennefer. "My mistress requests your help with a delicate matter." He gave the paper to Yennefer. "She will pay you four thousand oren." 

"What delicate matter?" Jaskier demanded, moving closer to the door.

"I...I am sorry, master Jaskier, she swore me to-" 

"She needs an abortion." Yennefer answered, sparing the room the curiousity by reading the message. "You know this Countess de Stael?" She asked, turning to Jaskier. 

"She...she..." 

"He's the father." Geralt ground out, a murderous look painting his features. He should have just left before she woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be fucking joking!" Geralt was standing against the wall, trying not to shake with anger. Jaskier was sitting at the table, head covered with his arms, appearing utterly pathetic. Yennefer was sitting across from him, the paper crumbled in her hand. 

"What did you wish for?" Yennefer finally demanded. Her violet eyes turned on the Witcher. "Your last wish. What was it? Tell me." 

Geralt sighed, quiet for a long time. "To bind our destinies. So I wouldn't lose you."

Yennefer raised an eyebrow at this. "You did what?!" She started to get up. 

"Oh shut up! Both of you. You can bitch at each other later." Jaskier yelled, twisting around to look at both of them. Both Geralt and Yennefer shot him glares cold enough and sharp enough to slice through him and he shrank back into himself. 

"What are you going to do?" Geralt's venomous hiss was directed at the Sorceress, who had finally gotten up from her chair. 

"I am going to claim the baby." She answered, without hesitation. 

"I am NOT giving you my child!" Jaskier protested. 

"Really Yen, a baby? What are you going to do with a baby?" Geralt held his hands out, his frustration radiating as he pointedly ignored the Bard. 

Yennefer took a breath to calm herself and reign in her chaos. "Geralt...you aren't bound to this child..and for that matter you're not bound to me, or to the Bard." Geralt grunted in response, too angry to form words, and instead he crossed his arms tighter across his chest. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes, picking his head up to finally glare back at the Witcher and the Sorceress. "He's just pissed because this reminds him of his child surprise." 

"You have a child surprise?" Yennefer whirled around, her violet eyes set on the Witcher, chaos no longer bound. It swirled around her in wispy tendrils that played with her hair and the sleeves of her dress. At a moment's notice it would turn deadly, setting it's vicious power wherever its mistress demanded. 

Geralt's jaw relaxed, eyes widening with the accusation. "Fuck." 

"Isn't that rich." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You're lecturing me about having a baby, and you've got one bound to you yourself. One you've abandoned no less!" 

Geralt growled, throwing his hands up and storming out of the room. Jaskier groaned and dropped his head back unto the table. Yennefer sighed, leaning into the wall. 

"She doesn't want the baby." Yennefer said after a few silent moments had passed. "Probably because she doesn't want anyone to know." 

"She's engaged to be married." Jaskier raised his head and looked at her. "So how are you going to convince her to keep it?" 

Yennefer nodded. "I can put on a glamor, hide the pregnancy from prying eyes." 

"And then what will you do? Where will you go?" 

"Novigrad." The sorceress finally answered. "I have a manor house there. It's been neglected, but it won't take much to revive. A few favors to Redanian nobility." She cast him a glance that could almost be considered soft. "A location so close to Oxenfurt would be acceptable to you, yes?"

Jaskier snorted. "Oh...so you will let me see MY child? How kind." 

"I don't wish to continue to quarrel with you, Bard." She turned away, staring into the cooking fire. "You freely offered me the Law of Surprise, and I took it. Most reluctantly, you'll remember. A promise made must be honored." 

The bard fell silent again. For a long time they both stared into the fire before Yennefer rose and began to gather a few things together. She stopped suddenly, Jaskier looked up at her in confusion and then behind her to find Geralt standing at the door, looking guilty and tired. "What is it Geralt?" Yennefer finally asked, though she did not turn. 

"I've..." He looked at the ground and muttered quietly. The sorceress finally turned and walked over to him. The emotion that seemed to pass between them was so potent, Jaskier had to look away. A few seconds, the length of a heartbeat, passed before they shared a kiss. The bard finally cleared his throat. The Witcher broke the kiss to stare at him.

"Gracious of you to join us again, Geralt." Jaskier's words dripped with dark sarcasm, covering his jealousy. "Now unto our problem?" 

"I will go to her." Yennefer said firmly. "You two will wait for me. She doesn't need to see that either of you are in my company."

"Can't you just use mind control to make her agreeable? Isn't that what you sorceresses do?" The looks from both Witcher and Mage told the Bard he had better shut up. He cleared his throat and pushed back his chair. 

His icy glare lingering on Jaskier, Geralt turned back to his sorceress. "After you, Yen." 


End file.
